


Inspiration and Love

by Kiriha (WorldsDominator)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Cameos, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Minor Violence, Or they actually might not appear at all, Reference from other series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsDominator/pseuds/Kiriha
Summary: "Maybe it's instructions on how to make a bomb? Or maybe a file about a prime minister's daughter who got kidnapped by mafia? Or maybe--" His eyes moved to his surroundings, people are now staring at him and he felt uncomfortable now. He quickly bowed and muttered "I'm sorry."Orihara Toudaimoto...... Or Toudaimoto Kurashi, a mangaka who wants to create his first serialization. Somehow found himself dragged into dangerous events and attracted to a certain hitman he met in the verge of death.





	1. Sleuthing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this out of the blue..... But Toudai and Ruby definitely needs more love in the fandom.

Beep. beep. beep. beep.

 

The alarm clock on the table rang, the sun rays entered the dark room through a gap from the curtains. A figure was leaning on a table, sleeping soundly despite that his arm almost pushed off a cup of coffee down from the edge. "Mm.... 5 more minutes." The male in red and white murmured in his sleep, though of course it won't make the alarm stop. He didn't even think to get up nor moving to bed for more comfort. Until a soft fur lays on his head, he snapped out from his dream.

 

_Meow._

 

"Hikari, what time is it?" Of course, the cat wouldn't answer. The male raised his head slowly after the feline went down to the floor. The pile of storyboards on his table that was used as his pillow was slightly wet from his drool, he frowned as another murmur comes out from his dry lips "Oh dear."

 

This is another day for Orihara Toudaimoto, or maybe Toudaimoto Kurashi.... His pen name, to create his own world of fantasy.

* * *

 After taking a bath, he went to prepare breakfast for him and his cat. A Toast and egg served along with a cup of green tea is his menu every single morning, since he's not really have decent cooking skills. He sat on his dining table while Hikari eats its cat food between the lad's feet. The TV was turned on to fill the silence within his home, and coincidentally the show featured on the channel is one of his younger brother's advertisement.

 

 _[Hello!~ We are Psychedelic Dreams!~]_   And loud screaming from the fangirls can also be heard from the speakers, two male wearing pink and white attire waves at the audience  _[Hey! Hey! Delic, Spring is finally here~ Do you know what that means?]_

 

_[Hm? Special promotions at Shinjuku love hotels?]_

 

 _[WRONG!!]_ One male with a similar face from Toudaimoto shouted and pouted, crossing his arms.

 

 _[It's flower viewing, is it? Ah-- it's finally here, Psyche?]_ Delic, the blonde male in pink and white besides Psyche said so. Holds his chin before shouting at the audience _[We all enjoy viewing beautiful cherry blossoms while feasting with all of our family, but of course same thing over and over is boring right?]_

 

_[And that's why, me and Delic already prepares something for this year's flower viewing, right?~]_

 

_[We will have a performance in this years Hanami festival at Ueno Park, make sure to have your seats reserved even though it's outdoors!]_

 

_[Everyone, i'll see you there!!~]_

_[Let's make some fireworks under the cherry blossom, ladies!~]_

 

BEEP

 

He can't help but turning off the TV after the most last sentence stated by Delic at the end of the advertisement. _I w_ _onder how Psyche can survive with that creepy casanova._ He thought before finishing his food and clapped his hands "Thanks for the food." 

 

_Sigh_

 

Toudaimoto gazes at his surroundings, the first floor was actually neater than his bedroom.... Or should he say, his studio. It's clean but it feels empty as well, starting from the fridge which was only filled with either cat food, milk, loaf, coffee, and some canned foods. The couch on the living room was barely used, unless one of his brothers came during hangover and needed a place to rest after missing the last train back. Talking about his family, the Orihara siblings are pretty smart and successful. Though most of them are already living on their own such as himself, not really keeping in touch between each other due to their own business.

 

Orihara Hachimenroppi, the oldest one before him, is a trusted information broker working for a certain yakuza family. _Though he's the most troublesome one for us all, since he hurts himself and gets into trouble too often._

Orihara Psyche, he's charming and expert at composing songs and now as we know he's a singer. _But i heard dark rumors that he's currently stalking a famous enka singer.... But no surprises, since he does look creepy._

Orihara Hibiya _(-sama, since he's asked me to call him that)_ , he's young but genius that he managed to find a job early with the government, he even has a butler as his bodyguard due to his status now.

Last one is Sakuraya, ( _the kindest one from all of us that even we almost mistook him as a 'younger sister' frequently)_. Still in high school along with Hibiya and attends the culture club. He have been winning lots of competitions representing his school, either in traditional dancing, flower arrangement, poetry, and others. _For some reason Psyche doesn't really like him, i still don't know why and how.... I mean, he's like a typical cute angelic heroine in a manga, he's too innocent to be hated._

 

Though despite his family's achievements, He was the only one who was still 'not so successful'. He hasn't managed to get serializations and only lives through drawing oneshot stories for filling spaces in several comic magazines, even for the past months he has submitted over hundreds of stories and still got rejected. One of the editors suggested him to make a story with 'real life' elements, since he keeps drawing from everything bizarre came from his mind. After thinking of the conversation he had with his editor, he snapped back to real life and shouted

 

"That's it!!"

 

For a moment Hikari hissed for being surprised that its tail was almost got stomped by Toudaimoto standing out of the blue.

* * *

 He has this habit to observe people doing their activities, somehow it calms him down and naturally gives him ideas. He literally forgot that this is his best option to find a nice story instead of locking himself in his room for almost three months. The fresh air outside reaches out to him as soon as he exited 'Ikebukuro' Station. Equipped a postman bag filled with his drawing tools and researching materials..... And also two bottles of water since he can get dehydrated pretty easily outside his house.

 

"I miss this... This place is really interesting." He murmured, checking every sides around him if there's something interesting to observe. But then suddenly someone bumped onto him..... Pretty hard, Toudaimoto almost thought that he just got crashed by a car. "Ouch--" He hit the ground with his back landed first,  _Man..... That really hurts._ He was about to get up before the person bumped onto him apologizes in tears "I'm so sorry.... Did it hurt anywhere? I'm so sorry!!"

 

Toudaimoto checked the male from head to toe, blond hair, glasses, white scarf ~~_isn't that looks like Roppi's scarf?_~~ , and a bartender clothes. _Pretty odd indeed_ , he thought as he got up and stares at the other's face a bit longer.  _A high school student bumped into an angel disguising as a human on the streets._ Alright, that's one idea he got today.

 

"Umm, are you okay sir?" The blond asked, somehow confused with those stares filled with curiosity. Good thing Toudaimoto snapped out before he managed to do anything else for further research. "Mhm, i'm fine. Are you in a rush?" The ravenette asked, and the blond suddenly realized something "A-aah, do you know where is Sunshine 60 building? I have to get there fast!!"

 

 _Alice chasing a white rabbit_ \-- No, that one is already copyrighted....

 

"Uh, straight from here, you turn left and then....." He slowly explained to the blond the pathway to his destination, as soon as he was finished. The blond thank him and then dashes in a quite abnormal speed while shouting 'Thank you'. Toudaimoto waves his hand and shouted back 'Be careful' before went silent after he lost the blond's presence...... Then he frowned.

 

 _AAAAAHH, I FORGOT TO ASK HIM ABOUT HIS STRENGTH!!!_ Toudaimoto feels like he needs to hit his head on the nearest wall, he just lost one valuable inspiration that would help a lot with his story. He crouched as he felt his hopes drained from him, and then he saw it

 

A brown envelope on the ground. Thick enough to contain something classified inside. He felt an imaginary thunder struck through him as he got another idea. "I see, so he's actually an innocent bartender who accidentally found a dangerous file on his way home from work!!" He blurted out loud, not noticing that he started to attract attention from his surroundings. He quickly took the file and stares at it in awe.

 

"Maybe it's instructions on how to make a bomb? Or maybe a file about a prime minister's daughter who got kidnapped by mafia? Or maybe--" His eyes moved to his surroundings, people are now staring at him and he felt uncomfortable now. He quickly bowed and muttered "I'm sorry." Before he quickly runs towards the same direction the blond is heading

 

"Is he going to save the princess? Or maybe change his clothes into a superhero uniform? Or he's going to switch personality and commit genocide?!" Still verbally shouting his ideas out. Before he quickly arrived at the famous department store the blond male should be at. But he was nowhere to be found, and dark clouds came out of nowhere along with some thunder noises from afar. Toudaimoto stays on a spot where some people gathered to avoid the upcoming rain, but his gut feeling told him that something is wrong and he needs to get out of here fast.

 

He slowly walked out from the crowd, and he quickly realized something. A few men in black suits are looking at him from a few distance, one is standing right behind his back.

 

_So the file is indeed important, huh?_

 

Toudaimoto slowly walked, making sure that they're really following him. And they did, moving a few distance closer to him.

 

 _What to do....._ He thought as his gazes on the cloudy firmament met with the Sunshine 60 building......  _It's high and big enough as a hiding place._

 

In a flash, he quickly turned around to run past the man in black suit and headed inside of Sunshine 60 building, running past the crowds as he held tight the bag containing the file. He went to the elevator and quickly press the button repeatedly.  _Come on.... I don't have time for this._ He gritted his teeth as he waited the elevator to go down from the third floor.

 

"There he is!"

 

"Quick, he's running away with the elevator!"

 

He can see the men trying to get through the heavy crowd, he's quite unlucky that he was still found despite how many people are in this floor is still not enough to camouflage him. He does realize that running away from dangerous looking people with an elevator is really a stupid choice, but they won't be able to find him fast in the former tallest building in Asia, right?

 

He unconsciously grinned in excitement as soon as the elevator reaches the ground floor, the 'Ding' noise made his heart pound as he soon saw the door slowly opening

 

Toudaimoto quickly runs into the elevator, and the men in black suits also get through the crowd and chases the mangaka into the elevator.

 

_Just a bit more.... And i'm saved_

 

But then, there's a loud gunshot.

 

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if Toudai's personality didn't really match from your perspective, i tried as hard as i can to write him well with references from shizaya wiki. But after writing this i clearly still missed out certain points. I'm sorry.
> 
> But i'm also spoiling the order of the Heiwajima siblings: Tsugaru, Delic, Shitsuo, Ruby, Tsukishima.
> 
> I'm actually still unsure either if i want to continue this or not, please tell me your thoughts. I'm still continuing my other series of course. Despite that i'm already busy even though it's still in early semester *sigh*
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Bites the dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, i lived.... 
> 
> Thank you for the positive responses from the first chapters! i really appreciate it and never thought this fic was going to be good enough. It's currently 12:13 PM right now... I'm not going to be surprised if there's quite lot of mistakes. Feel free to remind me in the comments.
> 
> Happy reading~

 "It's raining."

 

A blond man with burgundy shades and white suit murmured as he gazes at the dark sky, some droplets already hit the window and the thunder noise could he heard loud from the outside, he is leaning his back against the wall. Distancing himself from the crowd as he enjoyed the silence within his space, and also waiting for someone he was asked to meet today. The weather's not so good, the city is still crowded, the rain won't calm him down to make him not start smoking inside of the building

 

"Niisan!" He clan clearly hear a copy of his own voice calling him out, he turned around to see his younger brother waving at him from a certain distance. He was about to sigh when finally the person he was supposed to meet him arrived, but ended up sweatdropping when he saw the male stepped on his own scarf and fell. "Tsukishima, did you get lost?" That was the first thing he does..... Or the whole family did every time they met, since he clearly knew that his brother has a horrible sense of direction.... To the point that he might even got lost to a different prefecture if he was not being careful. He swore that he would never let his brother hold a gun even if they suffers a critical life and death situation.

 

"A bit for the moment, but there's this artistic looking person who helped me out! He's nice." Tsukishima smiled as he scratches the back of his head, the other now was relieved "Ah, Ruby-niisan.... The file that Roppi-san asked me to give you..." The white scarf blond opens his postman bag, looking for the specified document....... But not long later after he suddenly starts checking his surroundings, Tsukishima dropped his bag, his eyes are wide and full in horror.

 

"Gone..... It's gone..." He murmured repeatedly

 

"The file Roppi asked me to take care of....."

 

"Gone.... Gone.... It's gone--!!" He almost shouted in tears before Ruby patted his shoulders, trying to calm the other blond down "Tsukishima.... It's alright, it's not your fault." But he objects

 

"But, it is! Roppi-san trusted this to me, yet i--"

 

"Tsuki." He was called with a deep pressure in his tone, which finally silences him for a moment

 

"Calm down." Ruby added, the younger blond nodded before wiping his tears

 

"Where do you think you have dropped it? We can search for it before the rain falls." He asked once again, in more gentle tone

 

After Tsukishima manages to control his breath, he fell silent. Thinking of the past hours when he was delivering the item from Roppi's office, got lost at the train station and then meeting with the...

 

".....Maybe, it fell of when i crashed onto--" 

 

.

.

.

_Wait a minute_

.

.

.

 

"Tsuki?"

 

"I'll be back soon!" He rushed to leave Ruby alone, thinking that it might still laying on the streets on his way here. The other blond being left sighed "What's up with him." he murmured as he scratches the back of his head "I wonder why he's so obsessed doing errands from that one creepy guy." and then there is--

 

BANG!!

 

The loud gunshot noise that he couldn't possibly missed

 

* * *

 

_So this is how it feels to get shot....._

 

Toudaimoto thought as he felt blood gushing through his hip, he loses his balance as he stares at a man holding a gun inside of the elevator. _He was one of their allies, i never expected that._ Toudaimoto struggles to stay conscious as the man pulled his arm, forcing him to stand and took his bag from him, dragging the ravenette inside the elevator along with his companions.

 

_This feels like that one manga that always have twisted endings....._

 

"We finally caught the rat, boys." As those henchmen quickly went inside the elevator, one of them presses the button to the highest floor, 60th floor.  _Are they also escaping from someone?_ Toudaimoto thought since they actually are doing what he was planned to run from these guys just before. After a few moments of silence, feeling that they could relax for a while, they started a conversation while using their gazes to interrogate the wounded male. 

 

"I thought he was supposed to be blond and tall--" 

 

"But he's the one holding the envelope, the information we received might just be decoys from Awakusu-kai. Apparently the informant decides to take the file by himself instead of using a courier." He said, meanwhile Toudaimoto tries to stay awake despite the insane pain on his insides. 

 

 _So they mistook me as Roppi-niisan? What is actually going on?_ He asked within his thoughts 

 

"Not pretty smart of you, huh? Orihara-san?"

 

"......."

 

"Have you checked the contents?" One took the brown envelope out from the bag and checks the files hidden inside "It's legit, all the information we're looking for is inside." He grinned as he turned to Toudaimoto "So, what should we do about this guy? He might call the Awakusu's if we let him go." 

 

"Just throw him out from the roof, we won't get found out if we made it look like he committed suicide, right?"

"What a waste, he looks cute enough to be used as a private 'toy', right?"

"Man, you really have a weird tastes." 

 

 _That is actually the most unprofessional idea i ever heard of...._ _They do realize that every corner of a building now has surveillance cameras right?_

 

The ravenette sighs, besides the fact that they're not actually smart enough to kill him, he's also so tired.

 

_Did Roppi-niisan always do these kind of things?_

 

_No one at home are worried about it, despite how much an asshole he is?_

 

Death is nearing and somehow he doesn't feel like dying yet despite how much he wanted to know how the afterlife looks like.... Will it be the same as those castles on clouds such as the classic story books he had read during his childhood?

 

He still has much he wanted to know, about his own siblings, the blond guy with the enormous strength, and what is actually written inside the files that made him got shot.

 

He murmured "Life is full of bizarre things, huh?" and slowly close his eyes

 

 

_Today is definitely not my lucky day...._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Where am i?_

 

Toudaimoto opens his eyes, finding a familiar ceiling which belongs to his room..... His bedroom when the whole Orihara family was still living together. He woke up to see his room was still filled with only little manuscripts that he had drew on from the past few days sprawled on the floor. Hikari had not been living with him yet before the siblings split up, drawing a story which came out of his imaginations was still a hobby back then. He leaves his room and opened the door, oddly enough there's quite noisy downstairs.

 

He was surprised to see all of his brothers are gathering in the dining room, some are cooking and some are relaxing

 

"Toudai-nii, good morning!" The first one to greet him was Psyche, who was arranging the table with Sakuraya. He looks around, finding Roppi who's cooking for breakfast at the kitchen and Hibiya who is currently reading newspaper on the couch accompanied by a foreigner-- Oh, no... It's just a bleached blond haired guy wearing a butler get-up, one of Hibiya's slaves? He never met this one before. Pretty good looking guy, somehow reminds him of something........ Well, nevermind that, it's not much important.

 

He silently sits on the opposite couch across from Hibiya after receiving a cup of coffee from Sakuraya. For a moment he found himself staring at the 'stranger' in his house a few times, he got found out at last as the blond asked "Is there something wrong, Toudaimoto-sama?" 

 

_How come does he knows my name? Did Hibiya told him? I thought he cares his job more than us..._

 

"Ah-- i'm just still a bit sleepy."

 

_Stay calm.... Stay calm.... He's not a robber, be natural...._

 

"Hey, hey.... I met Tsugaru at the studio today, i'm so happy that i couldn't help but hiding in a trash can!" Psyche squealed from the kitchen, Hibiya only clicked his tongue feeling annoyed, while he remained confused. 

 

_Who's Tsugaru?_

 

"Can you shut up for once, Psyche? I'm not interested in your creepy romantic feelings with that poor guy." Roppi asked him to shut up, but Psyche pouts and counters him back "Even though you're also thinking of 'creepy' things about Tsuki as well?"

 

"I don't understand what are you talking about." Roppi remains unaffected, but he is clearly angry judging by how violent he is cutting the vegetables now. 

 

_Tsuki? Roppi-niisan's friend....?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Heck, the antisocial trash actually has a friend?!_

 .

.

.

.

.

.

 

Somehow he felt a little bit left out, he definitely failed to understand everything his brothers are talking about.

 

_Despite how much knowledge i know, i'm really missing out from them these days._

 

Toudaimoto decides to try blending in, catching up with the situation. "Hey...." He tried to call Hibiya, but looks like he was too fixated at his paper. He decides to move to the dining room "Sakuraya...." He called the twin with the pink kimono, but as soon as the other about to respond, Roppi comes in "I got a call, mind taking care of the pan for a while?" Then he nodded as he went to the stove while Roppi goes upstairs, to his room probably. He went to see Psyche, he was singing what seems like a slightly old Japanese song.

 

"......." He turned his head down in disappointment, everybody were busy with themselves.

 

Which is never been surprising in the first place.

 

Even when they are together, it feels like each of them were in their own world.... Or so that was he thought. Even slowly their voices somewhat became distorted from his ears, making it felt like listening to a broken radio show. He continued to drink his coffee before he decides to leave to his room, he just can't stand it anymore.... He knew nothing and that's probably why it's not his place to stand on. He sighed as soon as he leaned his forehead onto the wooden door, upset by the fact that his information gathering skills are still not enough. He doesn't even know a clue of what his brothers are talking about downstairs. 

 

"Huh?"

 

As soon as he opened the door, the room was completely empty.

 

From his side, someone is aiming their gun towards him

 

BANG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

.

.

.

.

.

  _I don't want to die yet_

 

_There is so much i wanted to tell them......_

_About the story that i was going to submit to the editorial today,_

_the blond he met on his way there,_

_and how i'm going to survive from these guys today._

_and many more....._

_many more of what i want to accomplish today._

 

_I don't...... want to die....yet_

 

He was half conscious, his eyes were shut closed. He can hear the door opening and the strong wind striving against them. Maybe they want to drop his body from the roof to make it look like he committed suicide. Heh, something that one of his brothers wouldn't actually mind doing. But instead of feeling that he's falling onto the ground, he heard more gunshots. "Ugh......." One of them collapses, holding their bleeding chest. Toudaimoto took a moment to gaze at the man got shot before he collapsed to death. The rest of them got panicked.

 

"Try harder next time if you want to mess with us, in the afterlife of course.."

 

Toudaimoto saw a blonde haired male holding a gun on his right hand meanwhile the left was occupied with a cigarette that was just lighted up recently. Their gazes met with each other, one filled with confusion and curiosity in the same time while the other was filled with coldness and ignorance. "It's Awakusu-kai's men, we need to retreat!!" But more bullets were shot, all of them hit right on the henchmen's heads which killed them instantly. Their body collapsed, leaving Toudaimoto to be buried under the soon-to-be corpses in seconds. And the worse thing is something pushed his gun wound deeper from before, and it was hurt to the point that he starts to cough up blood.

 

_Damnit...._

 

 

With all strength he still have left, he freed himself from the pile of corpses. Crawling towards the bag lying on the ground just a few centimeters from him, but a gun was pointed at his head as soon as his finger touched the brown envelope. "I'm sure you don't want to do that." He warned, loading his gun as well. But it didn't scare the ravenette in the slightest. Instead..... He was excited "Better do it..... before i can prove myself that heaven actually existed." He murmured, blood still spilling from his lips as he pulled the file with two of his fingers quickly, with a challenging smirk on his face. He almost managed to read the first sentence within the paper before another gunshot was released.

 

It hit the now empty envelope just a few millimeters from Toudaimoto's cheek. Toudaimoto's eyes filled with thrill went to Ruby's blank burgundy, his vision went blurry as he was also losing consciousness. And then he passed out, dropping the papers from his hands. Ruby stood there in silent for a moment, in the same time he was amused at the mangaka's action, and also panicked that he was going to fail his mission to keep the classified data away from anyone. This is was the first time he was hesitating to shoot someone.

 

Before he pocketed his gun and takes his phone out before dialing a number

 

"Hello, Shiki-san."

 

"This might take a while, those thugs got the file... Fortunately i got their heads before they managed to run."

 

"And, also.... There's a wounded civilian here. Should i kill him as well? He's got Orihara's face though....."

 

The response on the phone made him confused "But...."

 

"........." He sighed

 

"Fine then, he better pay for all of the expenses later. I'm not helping out if this guy went dead or something."

* * *

It feels like it's still morning, the blanket wrapped on him feels really warm.

 

This time, no alarms..... Which means heaven.

 

Is it his day off, he hoped so.... He just wanted to stay on the bed for next few hours or the rest of the day to get rid of all fatigue

 

And maybe continue where did he left on his manuscript last night

 

"Mmm, it tickles." He murmured, thinking that his white cat is trying to snuggle onto him. He didn't resist and enjoyed it until he felt that it was not fur that made contact with his chest. He opened his eyes, and saw a person currently molesting him in his sleep. He didn't react much except that his face was in deep red now, doesn't know what he was supposed to do in this situations. Also, why he really reminded him of the guy that keeps flirting on TV with Psyche?

 

Oh..... He does looks the same as the one on TV.

 

The blond man in white suit casually greets him "Hey, babe... How's your sleep--" Though he got cut off by a hard smack to his head from the back. It was another blond guy, but this time he is the one that actually saved Toudaimoto from the henchmen.... And also almost killed him as well yesterday.... Wait, yesterday? Ruby glared at the other blond in white and pink "Get the fuck out off my room, Delic." He growled, meanwhile the 'Delic' guy he saw on TV with Psyche only pouted before snuggling onto the mangaka and pecks his cheeks "Aww, i don't know that you have interest in cute looking guys. He reminds me a lot of Hibiya, but more submissive of course." As soon as he was finished, he was pulled off the bed by Tsukishima who happened to enter the room seconds ago "Niisan, your manager is waiting for you~"

 

"Aaah, noo.... The submissive version of Hibi-- Tsuki!! My ears!! My ears!!" He screamed as Tsukishima pinched his ears to shut him off, and then he 'threw' him downstairs meanwhile Ruby locks the door. Toudaimoto was still confused, and also embarrassed by hugging himself tightly after being 'harassed'.  _I really need to know how Psyche survives working with this person every single day._ Ruby shoved a glass of water to his face, which he gladly receives while murmuring "Thanks."

 

The ravenette took the glass and drink almost the whole water in two gulps, he stares at his own appearance, an oversized pajamas, and he can see bandages on his stomach through the huge gaps between the buttons. then he turns to the blond before asking "Where....?"

 

"My place, don't get up yet or you'll open the wound." He sat on the edge of the bed, checking the ravenette's features. The awkward silence between them leaving the two avoiding each other's faces, Ruby decides to start a conversation "You're one of those Orihara's? First time seeing another besides Hachimenroppi."

Toudaimoto stay silent for a while, before stated "Never known that my family has a pretty close relationship with yours." Ruby actually nodded in agreement, since he was also in the dark knowing anything about his own family

 

"If you have a different face, you might already bites the dust along with those bastards. Better thank your brother later." Toudaimoto still curling on the bed, looking towards the ceiling. 

 

_Brothers huh....._

 

"Toudaimoto." He stated his own name out of blue

 

"Hm?"

 

"Call me that, so what should i call you?"

 

"........Ruby." He murmured 

 

Just what the hell is wrong with this awkward situation

 

"Do you watch anime?"

 

"Eh?" The sudden question made him confused "Do you watch anime?" Toudaimoto asked again, this time Ruby decides to give a proper answer "Not much since i started to work.... But i liked Doraemon...."

 

The ravenette laughed instantly, which made Ruby slightly blushed "You fuck, there's nothing wrong with me liking--" But Toudaimoto quickly cut him off "I'm not surprised, since your fashion reminds me of a character based on a nineties manga, i actually like it."

 

"Is it your favorite?" Ruby asked, brushing his head while he gazed at his suit.  _Nineties fashion, huh...._

  

 "Can't really say that, i have mix feelings about him." Toudaimoto holds his chin as if he was trying to answer a serious question. "Why?" The blond asked again

 

"He kinda killed my favorite character once."

 

"...Ooh."

 

Then there's a knock on the door and the person behind says "Niisan, i brought breakfast." Ruby went to unlock the door, then a familiar blond entered the room with a tray with a bowl of porridge and warm tea on it "You had a rough day, right? I hope this could make you feel better." Toudaimoto gazes at the porridge for a while before gazing at the other blond for a while "Did we....." Tsukishima smiled "I'm Tsukishima, i had no clue that you're Roppi-san's brother..." But then suddenly he was shuddering "A-and i'm really sorry for causing all the trouble for you--" He bowed several times which made both Toudaimoto and Ruby sweatdropped.

 

"It's alright Tsukishima-kun.... I'm actually glad that there's someone like you taking care of Roppi-niisan." Tsukishima instantly stood straight, again he was shuddering "I-it's okay, i just want him to stop hurting himself... And i.... And i-- uhh--" And then someone slammed the door open pretty violently.

 

_Ah, speak of the devil..._

 

Toudaimoto's smile vanishes, as his eyes met with another raven wearing a red fur trimmed black coat with a glare filled with intimidation. Which never fails to creep anyone out, especially Toudaimoto and Tsukishima. He tries to avoid making eye contact, and currently waiting either to get a slap on his face or something, at the very least he still try to greet him "It's been a while, Roppi-niisan."

 

He can tell without looking that Roppi's still throwing ice daggers on his glare.

 

"Don't get me wrong, i'm not only blaming Tsuki for what happened today." He pulled Tsukishima's scarf, and lightly jab him on the stomach. Which surprisingly tickles him instead of feeling pain. Toudaimoto frowned, trying to defend himself "If you're thinking that i'm butting into your business, you're wrong--" Roppi cuts him off "I was talking about myself, Toudai."

 

The black red ravenette goes to Ruby "I have talked to Shiki-san, and we decides to do something before the same thing happens again in the future."

 

"Would you mind to keep an eye at my stupid curious brother for a while, Heiwajima?"

 

Ruby who was about to light a cigarette, despite that he's currently inside of a bedroom. Almost dropped his currently lit lighter as he frowned at the black red ravenette 

 

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be wrong, but Ruby might be the only alternate who has Shizuo"s violent side. That's why i made him a little bit colder as a contrast to the other alternates who always seemed calm (but of course he would be happy at some point out of his consciousness). Basically Ruby is the Roppi version of Shizuo for me at least. Sorry for the Jojo references, putting some 'otaku' vibe into Toudai is kind of interesting for me. And Ruby's clothes really reminded me of Kira's.
> 
> And what do you think of Ruby's actual color palette? My eyes told me it was either maroon red or burgundy, shizaya wiki told me it's red. But for now i'll stick with burgundy
> 
>  I'm still busy with college along with the frequent writer block, but i'll make sure to keep updating at least.... I'll see you later, thanks for reading!


	3. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby got a chance to know a bit of the red-white mangaka's daily life as a bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toudai was mentioned to have some kind of relationship with Masaomi, right? I made the thing for it here. I hope this chapter's not going to be boring, happy reading!
> 
> Also, happy birthday to Shizuo! I made a fanart for him in Tumblr right here: https://worldsdominator.tumblr.com/post/170221858714

It's still morning, yet here he is.... Leaning against the wall beside the entrance of the residence of a certain mangaka. From outside, the place looks pretty small despite that he knows Orihara family are quite wealthy, they can afford a better house than this one. He can't complain much since it's not his business to mess with.

While enjoying his morning smoke, he waited for the ravenette. They planned to go at 8AM but he arrived earlier just in case. Phone on his hand, with a name of someone calling him shown on the screen. He picked up and said "Yo, thought you're still asleep." He waited, before a cheery voice of a female can be heard from the other line "I just want to know if you're doing great in your babysitting job, Ruby-chan~ I'm on my day off yet i woke up early, weird right?" 

 

"Huh...." He furrowed his brows, before he asked "Have you eat breakfast?" 

 

"I just have some cheesecake my friend gave me yesterday, how about you Ruby dear?" The female answered, Ruby scoffed "Cake, again?--" he said before being cut off "Oh come on, i'm tired having coffee and bread for the whole time... I need something good for my body and soul." She said loud enough to make Ruby distanced his phone a bit far from his face "Anyway, i haven't eat.... You don't mind if i dropped in for the night, right?" 

 

"Sure, if it means i'm cooking dinner for you again~"

 

"Don't." He frowned, his tongue can already feel something bitter like a burnt egg or steak "I'll see you later, i'm bringing Russia Sushi so don't cook anything." And simple as that, he hung up. His eyes went to his watch and to the ravenette's house "This better worth my time." He murmured, even though he planned long time ago to accompany Tsukishima today to a new opened pastry shop. Gladly Hachimenroppi actually 'volunteered' to be his substitute. But again, he really didn't like that guy since he looks like he could kill his little brother out of obsessiveness or anything. And it's not like he approved their relationship or anything--

 

"My boyfriend is secretly a murderer."

 

"Huh?"

 

He was surprised when Toudaimoto already stood beside him, holding a sketchbook within his arms, his face gazes at the bright sky before turning to the blonde "Sorry, i was just talking to myself." He casually smiles. Ruby remained surprised, he almost dropped his cigarette on the same time.  _I thought he just read my mind..... Did he do this every single day?_ He thought as he stomped on his still lit cigarette in mild irritation, still panicking after the previous moment. The mangaka cheerfully stares at the blond "Have you been waiting for a while? I didn't notice you until my cat keep scratching at the door." 

 

"No, i just arrived here....." He answered, shooking his head as he scratched his nape "And i never knew you have a cat." As he said, he can see the white cat clinging onto Toudaimoto's foot. He puts his sketchbook into his bag hanging on his left shoulder before picking the feline up "Hikari, say hello to Heiwajima-kun."

 

_Meow~_

 

It took couple of seconds for Ruby to realise that he already took the cat into his arms, he feel so embarrassed but fortunately his face shows nothing besides a blank expression. "So where are we going?" The blond asked as he places the cat above the wall before it goes back inside of the house.  _Is it fine leaving it alone at home, though?_   He asked within his thoughts out of concern "I need to go to Koukinzoku publisher today. I was supposed to have an appointment with my editor during 'that' day, but since i was unable to go my editor kindly arranged another meeting today---- Oh! And we're also going for idea gathering." He happily states at the latter sentence.

 

 _Idea gathering?_ _Is it a part of his job or something? Well--_ "We should go then." He starts to walk ahead of the ravenette, Toudaimoto nodded as he follows the blonde from behind "Right!"

 

"Are you sure that cat's fine alone at home?"

 

"She's way smarter than you think, Heiwajima-kun. she might run off to my neighbors place or anywhere but always welcomed me back as soon as i got home."

 

"......" The blond blinked and even looked back in case the cat is following them or lurking around wildly, but later he finally decides to shrug it off.

 

 _Looks like this work won't be so bad after all..._ Ruby thought, as he remembered a few times that he have to babysit some rich kids of his clients and almost ended up killing all of them..... Just because they exchanged his gun's bullets with clay and glued gold glitters on his shades. Ruby felt his life was quickly drained out of his soul as he tries to remember more of it. But he sighed in relief afterwards. Knowing that at least, he's handling an adult that won't do shit to his things. But soon as they heard a stomach rumbling sound, they stopped. Ruby turned to Toudaimoto who's face is definitely pale.

 

"......"

 

"......"

 

"I ran out food in the fridge, can we go to a cafe first before the meeting?"

 

"........."

 

_You know what? Nevermind...._

 

 

> Previously, at the Heiwajima residence
> 
> "You got to be fucking kidding me."
> 
> "I know, sucks right? But Shiki-san's the one ordering you, not me."
> 
> Roppi crossed his arms, meanwhile Tsukishima already places his hand on each one of their shoulder so he can separate them quickly if a fight breaks out. Toudaimoto remained confused, but his hands was already busy with a paper and pencil ever since for god knows.
> 
> "....A world's deadliest criminal receives one chance of a lifetime to repent his sins...." Even he was still able to blurt out an idea, good thing no one managed to hear him besides Ruby. Who's definitely pissed for some reason.
> 
> He turned back to Hachimenroppi, the ravenette adds another sentence "I don't want to pay for Toudai's funeral so you better cooperate with us."
> 
>  
> 
> "A jerk brother gets best punishments after death in hell--" "I can hear you, Toudai."
> 
>  
> 
> "How much will i receive as a payment?" He asked, still finding it hard to believe that his employer asked him to protect a stranger that neither of them knew for a long time. The black-red ravenette casually says "Feel free ask for anything.... Shiki-san said the payment method doesn't have to require money." Ruby's eyes widens, he still can't tell if the ravenette is lying. "It won't kill to try..." Roppi still insisting the blond to accept, smirking in victory. While Tsukishima is still scared of the two. His crybaby face gave the older blond a good idea..... or excuse, actually. "Well, tomorrow i have to take Tsukishima to a new grand opening pastry shop, he might cry if i couldn't go with him.... Now, how's that?" Ruby smirked, knowing that even Roppi won't be able to counter if Tsukishima's involved.
> 
> "........." As he expected, the black red informant froze. This time he was the one growling at Ruby while throwing malicious gazes like " _You want to die, son of a bitch?"_ Tsuki who keep seeing the two glaring at each other like a cat-dog fight still freezing in spot, doesn't know what to do now. But he suddenly pushes them away "N-niisan.... How about if Roppi-san's the one taking me there tomorrow? I don't want t-to interrupt your work.... I don't mind if i go with someone else." He blurted out
> 
> _Huh?_
> 
> Ruby is definitely confused, and panicking deep inside his subsconscious. And of course he's holding back from getting enraged at the black-red informant and maybe his own cute little brother as well.  _Goddamnit Tsuki, you should be the one helping me instead of that anti-social piece of--_ " "I accept--" Roppi is now facing the white scarf blond now, holding his arms while saying "I accept your invitation for a date tomorrow." He casually said with a blank face. Tsukishima was confused for a moment before suddenly his sobbing face turned into the happiest expression he ever wear.
> 
>  
> 
> "Really?! I'm so happy!!"
> 
>  
> 
> Ruby is biting off his nails now, he's more pissed that his younger brother is actually happy by the guy he wants to murder the most right now. Meanwhile on the back, Toudaimoto who just finished drawing witnessed the whole scene furrowed his brows in confusion 
> 
>  

"Heiwajima-kun? What kind of coffee do you want?"

 

Ruby quickly snapped out from his thoughts, gazing at the mangaka waiting at the counter, ordering coffee and some sandwiches for his breakfast. He sighed as he rearranges his burgundy shades,  _I will kill that bastard as soon as i'm finished with this nasty job._ "I'll take luwak coffee if there's any." 

* * *

Heiwajima Residence, once again. Delic is taking his morning 'breakfast' while watching news, he can clearly hear loud noises from upstairs, he heard that Tsukishima was asked to go out on a date. Fortunately he had no work to do today besides visiting his beloved night club, he's still on his pajamas with milk and cookies on his hands.

 

There's Hibiya sitting with the news program host, a middle aged female dressing with golden colored blouse as if she purposely wants to match with the ravenette's unusual attire. Talking about his plans for next political meeting and publishing a new public facility in Ikebukuro.

 

"So, Orihara-san.... What's your vision for this creative studio project here?" 

 

"I would encourage young and inexperienced and newly started singers and musicians to be able to produce their best creations in our studio, we provide utilities necessary for them to create and find inspirations. One might even get connected with others who uses the facility and develop each other's skills." 

 

"What a generous concept you have there, as expected of Orihara-san. But why an entertainment studio though?"

 

"Because...." The noise upstairs became louder than ever to the point the sounds from the TV became completely inaudible, but Delic's not concerned. He's too occupied with the little prince inside of the TV.

 

 _I want to go...._ He thought. He might ask Psyche and their manager if they can move their office there, and hoping a chance to see Hibiya there at the grand opening. Getting rid of that butler and ask him out for a date and stay for the night at an expensive hotel then--"Niisan!! Do you see my glasses?! I'm gonna be late!!" Tsukishima busted the door open, with a panicked face, of course, Delic is surprised. The pink blond quickly used Tsuki's poor vision as a chance to grab the remote and changed the channel into a korean drama.

 

"Tsuki....... It's on your head." Delic, while sweatdropped, pointed his finger onto his own head. At least Tsukishima should be able to tell even from afar.

"Oh--" He quickly pulls the glasses from his head onto his face, chuckling in the same time "Again? You surely love watching those dramas, niisan."

 

"Huh-- Yeah!! I was waiting for a new episode." 

 

"Niisan? Are you--" Tsukishima hesitantly pointed his finger at him, Delic realised that he was shivering cold sweats for nonstop and...... Is that something bulging out in his pants?!

 

 _Oh god...._ He facepalmed as he thought;  _I should have buy my own TV and stays in my room from the first place._

 

* * *

A door with 'Kida Masaomi' carved on the nameplate was knocked and then a male wearing a yellow headband enters the room "Shogun, Orihara-san is here." His thumb pointed outside, meanwhile on the desk inside the office. There lies a bleached blond haired male currently arranging files inside of his computer "Really? Tell him he can go to my office now... And stop calling me Shogun, Yatabe. I'm not a gang leader or something."

 

"Him again, huh.... I really hope something good was made for once." He sighed, stretching his arms before few moments later he saw the red white mangaka enters the room, but not known to the editor that he was accompanied by an unfamiliar face..... Or is it? He looks like that annoying guy from TV or somewhere.

 

"Masaomi-kun!" He quickly glomps into the blond, hugging him tight like a plushie while Masaomi was struggling not to suffocate in the same time. "To-Toudai!! It freaking hurts!" He shouted, pushing the ravenette away. Meanwhile Ruby was already sitting on a chair available, staring at the two flatly.  _This reminds me of the view of children playing in kindergarten,_ he thought.

 

Masaomi coughed as soon as he returned to his desk "I guess you're fine now, judging that you almost strangled me just seconds ago." Toudaimoto chuckled at the sentence, and now the editor was curious at the blond sitting beside the mangaka "A friend?" He asked

 

"Just sticking by so he doesn't die on the way here." Ruby quickly responded, meanwhile the mangaka suddenly appeared behind his editor's back "Also, how's Saki? Any developments on your relationship?" He asked as he grinned widely, poking Masaomi's cheeks to tease him "You two might be a good reference for my future work~"

 

"Cut it out, you have been rambling about it all the time yet i never see you put me and Saki in your manga!" Masaomi, with his face fully blushed and somewhat full of hopes, again trying to push the ravenette away "So, you have something new in mind for your work? You better show me before i generously kick you out of my office."  

  

"Of course, Masaomi-kun~ Don't be a meanie~" He smiled as he returned to his seat and went for his bag, before opening a super thick envelope containing his manuscript "A lot happened before and it actually gave me more ideas than before... Ah, I accidentally fell asleep and drooled on some of the pages, glad it didn't ruin anything." The statement actually made Masaomi have to clean his hands with a hand sanitizer just right after he touched the cover page....  Just to be safe.  

 

"Let's see......A futuristic era where two males fights against crime in cyberworld." He read the summary as he flipped several pages of the artwork, Ruby is amazed by the editor's reading speed yet he remains concentrated on the story, judging from his reactions when reading specific pages. "I got the references from Psychedelic Duo, their weird costumes gives futuristic vibes a lot~ What do you think, Masaomi-kun?" Toudai exclaimed happily, as much as he dislikes to watch the duo singer's shows, it did helped him from his slumps. "They do look like aliens in our current time."

 

Though Masaomi helds his hands close, falling deep to his thoughts as he glances at the story on the table. He frowned several times as if he was debating with his inner self "...I can see how it is going..." Toudaimoto quickly stands up, almost ended up slamming the table with high hopes "Then!!--"

 

"We can have this as a short series, it might work out well." 

 

"Eh? Not a long one?"

 

"Sorry, but it's just lack the impact. We can still improve if you fix the plot on the middle before dark plot twist you prepared for the climax." Toudaimoto's smile instantly vanishes, he doesn't indicate any other expression. It just stays blank. Ruby notices it first and but remain silent, he had nothing to comment since it wasn't really his thing and he still haven't read Toudaimoto's work. The room was completely filled with silence. Until Toudaimoto stood up and headed to the door "Masaomi-kun, can i get some coffee outside for a moment?" Though he doesn't wait for answer and went straight through the door.  _It's just couple of minutes that we drank some, he wanted another already?_ Ruby asked to himself. Both he and Masaomi who remained in the room gazes at the door where the ravenette left. Rather dealing with the awkward silence Ruby finally decides to ask "Is there something wrong with his work?" Excusing himself before taking the manuscript, he reads the script with mild curiosity.

 

_Hm?_

 

He was actually amazed by how neat the whole pages were drawn, there's no stains of dust from the pencil used, nor any rough surface that might be done from repetitive erasing. It's just, neat..... Ruby thought, rather than a sketch it feels like he's reading a printed final artwork despite the fact that he said he drooled on it before. He now focuses on the story, remembering what Toudaimoto said about using Psychedelic Dreams duo as his inspiration. The protagonists does resembles them, but 'Delic' in this story has some issues on controlling his anger meanwhile 'Psyche' is ten times worse than the actual person. Both despise each other but ended up working together to solve the main problem within the story, but at one point the character portrayed by Psyche betrays the other which led to a catastrophe.

 

_This....... How do i say it, but...... This is really interesting._

 

"He seems desperate for something, i can tell... If only he can relax while drawing it might make things easier..." He murmured, remembering how disappointed Toudaimoto was when he declared that it might only suited as a small series. "He actually has an expert drawing skills, but when it goes to making stories his imagination is just.... Either too wild or too cliche." Masaomi sighed as he lies his arms and head on the table. "We can actually hire him and provide him with a story writer, but he insisted on making everything on his own instead."

 

Ruby hummed as he understood the situation, out of curiosity he asked again "How long have he been coming back and forth to you like this?" The other blond instantly furrowed his brows, a bit hesitated to answer "I guess.... Two or three years, since he was still in high school?"

 

"He does have time to do this in school?!" Ruby was actually shooked, by both the fact that the mangaka was already busy creating stories since even before graduating and the way that he accidently asks verbally instead towards himself. "For a 48 paged manga made in a single week by an active high school student, i am honestly amazed by him as well. He can actually make the most basic scenes into a touching one, but as you can see right now his works is just 'interesting', not more." He added "I personally think he can make more if he himself really likes the story..... Or, there's an important message he would like people to know within the artwork."

 

"He doesn't like it?" Ruby asked, Masaomi took the manuscript back and briefly reads it again "Usually he will really went out during action or serious scenes, but it will only happen at least once or twice in a year..... So, if it's not too much, go help him out will you?"

 

"Me?" Ruby's eyes widened, before pointing at himself to make sure that the editor isn't speaking to the wrong person "You said you're his friend, right? At least free him from his misery, won't you?"

 

"........." 

 

 _He's not asking me to kill him, right?_ Ruby thought when he tried to understand the part 'free him from his misery'.

 

"Now while talking about him, it's been 15 minutes and he hasn't returned yet." Masaomi glances at the clock on the wall, Ruby was also surprised since he's still reading a few last pages of the manuscript, damn he enjoyed his time reading too much.  _Here it goes._ Ruby sighed, instantly stood from his chair and gently places the manuscript back on the table "I apologize for today."

 

"Don't mind it, hope he doesn't get himself into fights again.... I'm tired of hearing him got hospitalized or something."

 

"Yeah...." 

* * *

_Roppi-niisan, look.. I drew the animals around the zoo during my school trip today!_

_Later...._

 

_Psyche, i wonder if this kind of drawing is good enough for competition entry--_

_Toudai-nii, i'm busy listening to Tsugaru's live radio event. Don't bother me!_

 

_Hibiya, i--_

_........_

 

_Sakuraya, i need some advice on--_

_Niisama, sorry.... Can you help me with my flower arrangement training today? Tomorrow's another day for Ikebana competition and i have to check my arrangement styles._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No one listens to me... Never...._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

_It feels like they're thousand miles apart. Busy with their own stuffs.... Our family is indeed busy, but this is beyond normal that i myself can't even comprehend._

 

 _I'm starting to be afraid of showing myself._ _How do i make them to notice me?_ _How do i make them proud?_ _I can't even ask them anything anymore._

 

".........." Toudaimoto opened his eyes, green leaves and blue sky are the first to reach his visions, he was lying on the ground under a large tree. He had unconsciously walked out from Koukinzoku office and ended up at a park, he raise his body up before lying on the tree trunk. His eyes felt heavy, did he took a nap, since when?  Suddenly his editor Kida Masaomi's words echoed in his head.

 

_Short series._

 

He clenches his fist as he muttered "Not enough." It's not enough to make at least one of his brother to notice his works, none of them actually reads comic books which makes it harder. All of his oneshots which managed to be made into Ikebukuro Jump comic magazine are all now just a display to fill an empty space inside of the magazine. A mere 'displays'.

 

"I should make something that could be famous enough, maybe even into an anime or a live action drama."

 

_So at least they will notice his hardwork at least, right?_

 

His eyes are now gazing at the people at the park, finding some good distractions to drive away the negative emotions in his mind.

A young mother is walking her baby on a stroller, the bright weather does suits for the baby to get some fresh air. There's also an old man sitting on a bench while reading daily newspaper, and near a fountain some thugs are gathering as if the place was their meeting spot.

 

 "............If i...."

 

_If i can make something madly popular.... Something......_

 

_Mindblowing_

 

_So mindblowing even that ignorant jerk Hachimenroppi will appreciate his work._

 

He remembered that idea gathering is part of his activities today, he looks around trying to find his company of the day..... _Oh yeah, i left him at the editorial office._ "Not like having him could actually help or anything." He murmured, picking up his stuffs from the ground and now looking for a good target for interview. He have to search for both new ideas and the ones he might need for his current ongoing short series.

 

Now who should he talk to first...... Will it be the mother with the newly born baby? He old man reading newspaper? Or the bunch of punks having a meeting there? 

 

And of course, Toudaimoto as the most curious human on the earth....

 

"Excuse me....."

 

"Are you a part of the Dollars?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feel free to tell if i made grammar mistakes and such so i can fix it soon as i could. Reviews and any comments form you guys helps me most to improve. Current term is dangerously busy that i barely had time to write, but i hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya later!


	4. Day One, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby have a rough day while Toudaimoto finally found someone who really appreciates what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapter is going to be slightly shorter, but i'm happy that i finally managed to update after so long. School had me busy for a while, but now that i'm in internship program i hope to have more chance to write for you guys. 
> 
> Also, if you read my fanfic "Bad End", i have started to make a remake version of it. Clearer story, character development will replace the old one without making too much differences from the original. I hope it will make up my failure with the previous one, i'll try to update you guys in the future. Other fanfics from different fandoms are also going to make an entry in my account!
> 
> Happy reading!

"Huff..... Huff....."

 

He have been running in circles, but he can't find him. It's been an hour since the mangaka left him alone to get some 'coffee', and Ruby made sure that once he had found him, he will definitely give his face a punch. That ravenette really have pissed him off to the core.

 

"Damnit, if only i have his number."

 

Ruby stood in the middle of the street, panting out of breath as he checks his surroundings. If only he noticed something off from the artist's face during meeting with the editor, chasing after him won't be this complicated. Maybe he might already be at home sleeping rather than doing all of these stuffs.

 

Of course, he could just ask Toudaimoto's number from Hachimenroppi. But he won't be pleased for sure that if the dark lord knows Ruby already messed up his job on the first day. Not to mention that he doesn't know any other Orihara siblings that he could ask assistance from.  _Tch, i never wanted to be a bodyguard to begin with...._ He thought as he had no choice but to give another chance to look around. "Any place, where he can get his ideas....." Ruby murmured, that is the only clue he has since they only knew each other from yesterday.

He started sprinting-- or was about to, before he heard a certain voice he clearly doesn't want to hear at all costs right now.

 

"Heiwajima."

 

Then another one followed

 

"Niisan!"

 

_Oh God....._

 

Tsukishima was not far from them holding a plastic bag containing a box what Ruby definitely guessed inside are cakes. Right, he promised the younger blond that he was the one who supposed to accompany him today, not that dark creature full of curses.... Which Ruby swore that he's definitely glaring at him right now.

 

"Where's he?" 

 

"......."

 

"I asked you where is he, Heiwajima."

* * *

Last thing he remembered is running away before getting beaten up. He opens his eyes, finding his arms wrapped with a rope and his lips sealed tight with a ducktape. He was more concerned at the ducktape rather than his hands, he still have questions he wanted to ask after all. He tries to struggle with his bound arms, then he heard three men looking down and laughing at him. He tried to speak, then again.... That ducktape really ticks him off.

 

"Can't talk, eh?"

"That's what you get for messing with the wrong crowd."

 

He took a moment to observe his situation, besides being bound and silenced, there are minor bruises on his arms, and his white clothes are noticeably dirty. Good thing they left his bag still attached to his shoulders, he doesn't want them to get spoiled by his upcoming short series that got approved by Masaomi. The bruises and the dirt on his clothes explains his attempt at escaping, as he thought about that he asked himself; _Why am i running away?_

 

"......."

 

He tries to remember, when he have to run from these punks as they threatened to beat him up. Of course on the way he still asked some stupid questions despite the immediate danger he's facing. The feel back then there, it reminds him when he was about to get shot.

 

 _I_ _t was...... scary......_

 

 

_but thrilling._

 

 

He snapped out from his thoughts as the punks talks

 

"Interrogating us like that, you really are from another gang, right? Admit it."

"Where are you from? Saika? He does have red eyes though.... It's not that shining as the others talked about."

 

"......." He furrowed his brows, trying to listen. If he keep them talk any longer, he could actually obtain lots of information even though he didn't asked for it. Knowing this fact his lips formed a grin behind the ducktape.

 

"His looks are quite flashy, maybe he's actually the leader-- Eeep, is he hiding a sword anywhere?"

"I don't think so, that bag is too small for a katana to fit in."

 

_Saika?_

_Red Eyes?_

_Katana?_

 

He suddenly gone panicked, screaming inside of his head

 

_How long have i been shutting myself at home?! How come i missed so many interesting things from the outside?! Aaaahh!! I guess i started to forget what time and day in the middle of marathoning all Gh*bli movies and live action dramas._

 

Looking at the ravenette busy thinking was a confusing sight to the punks "Oi, did we accidentally hit him on the head?" One asked, the other just shooks. Toudai still screaming on his mind that he had chosen to be a hikikomori lifestyle instead of being a productive and normal person, but he suddenly stopped when he heard footsteps coming closer.

 

_One.... Three.... Five...._

 

_Oh wait.... Ten? Ten people?!_

 

_Did they called their friends? Am i going to die for real now?! Ah, interviewing them one by one before dying might be nice though........_

 

But he's not the only one who's surprised, the punks are also confused. A bunch of teenagers are standing on the entrance of the alley, grinning as one of them said "So the so-called Dollars likes to pick on the weak?"

 

"Man, look at them. How lame." Another voice followed

"I thought they're supposed to be intimidating just like Awakusu-kai, it seems i was wrong."

"Are you sure these idiots are a part of the Dollars?"

 

The punks started to move backwards, prepared with their fists to silence the annoying brats. But one quickly went outside the alley and shouts "Hey, police.... There's a fight going on here! They're attacking an adult."

 

"Damn--" They started shivering, meanwhile one had already ran off while shouting at Toudai "I will remember this, you nerd!"

 

The teenagers were laughing at the punks running off the scene, before one male with blue hair and navy blue jacket went to untie the mangaka off "You okay there?" He asked while Toudai breathes through his mouth"Hahh, i thought i would never be able to speak anymore." He murmured, before he stood up and glances at the teenagers "Uh..... Thank you very much." He tried to look away, a bit embarrassed to be saved by people who were younger than him, he admitted that he 'kinda' failed as an adult. _Well, it's not my fault if these boys are playing superheroes or something--_

 

He froze, before suddenly went deeper into the alley and takes out all of his drawing equipment. Then here he goes again....

 

They were confused before they decides to take a look of what he's doing, then they were shooked.

 

Less than 20 seconds, Toudaimoto managed to make at least 5 pages of a comic featuring himself asking around for information until he got caught by the Dollars punks

 

Well, an unique way to 'write notes' without doing it literally

 

And besides that, he poured his new ideas into a different page of his sketchbook

 

_A story about an unique life of rangers, they're normally just a few bunch of people who failed in their own life, but in the same time they're heroes that protect the peace of the world._

 

_I call it--_

 

_Dame Rangers!! A bunch of rangers who can't really do much besides failing!_

 

"........."

 

_Nevermind, it sounds so weird...._

 

"What's that? A manga?"

 

Toudaimoto looks back at them before nodding, then continued to make a different versions of his new idea "Cool! Are your works featured in Ikebukuro Jump?" The male in blue asked once again, Toudai nodded once again followed with "Just a few pages though...." His hands are suddenly pulled off from his sketchbook, then the guy stares at him in awe "My name is Kuronuma Aoba, i'm a first grader in Raira high school. I'm really happy to see a famous mangaka for once in my whole lifetime!" Everyone also shares the same gazes, they look surprised

 

But Toudai, he only averts his gaze. Masaomi's words came back to his mind

 

**_Short series._ **

 

_And i called myself a mangaka just by that?_

 

He gritted his teeth

 

_I'm a disgrace_

 

"Raira.... Never expected to see an underclassmen here." The ravenette replied, and once again Aoba along with some other kids were shooked "Eh?! You were in Raira too?! This is awesome!"

 

He slowly smiled "I'm attended Raira a few years back, two of my twin brothers are still there as third years. Ah yeah, my name..... Just call me Toudai, okay?"

 

"So Toudai-sensei.... You want to know about color gangs, right? I can have my friends answer any your questions."

 

"Really?!" Toudaimoto's eyes shine brightly, and slightly confused as he saw Aoba reaches his hand out to him

 

"I'll help you out! You're going to be the best mangaka in Japan-- no, the world!"

 

* * *

 

"That nerd, i didn't expect him to be a member of Blue Squares...."

"Those bunch is on the rising, we're going to get killed if we got into the bad side of them--"

 

"We're gonna get him next time, that annoying--"

 

"Oi...."

 

They turned around to see a blond with pink shades, his intimidating look made them quickly attempted to flee. But Ruby's hands quickly pulled their collars, slowly raising them to the air "Eeeek--- Don't kill us!!" "We will do anything, please!!"

 

Ruby sighed, he is honestly tired of people quickly running away without him trying to threaten them. Maybe he should ask for fashion advices from....... Delic? No, Tsuki? He felt Delic would be a better option but he felt something off from either........

 

_Oh right, that butler....... What's his name again? He might do._

 

How come he forgot that one twin's existence just a year older than him, only God knows. "I'm looking for a guy wearing red hat, did you see him? Also he..... Uh, has some.... Nerdy behavior..... and umm---" Not only that he actually forget how the ravenette looks like, he had the worst ways to explain someone's characteristics

 

"T-that nerd, right!!"

"H-H-He's on an alley not far from here, last time we seen him he was there!!"

"That's what we know-- Let us go!!"

 

Ruby didn't speak anymore words, he just casually drops them before casually walking to the direction they told him. But unknown to him, they already prepared their fists to hit him on the head. They were smirking while letting out an uncontrollable breath of thrill and adrenaline.

 

"So you're one of them too, huh?!"

"How careless of you, bastard!"

 

**BAM!!**

 

 "......." 

 

They were about to celebrate that he managed to hit one of their rival gang members after seeing blood dripping from his head, but Ruby turned around and takes out his brass knuckles from one of his pockets.

 

And punches one of them

 

Right on the face

 

"That fucking hurt."

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_"Did you get into another fight, Ruby?"_

 

_"But, Tsuki could have--"_

 

" _I did not raise you to be a delinquent."_

 

_"But i--"_

 

_"I'm so disappointed with you."_

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

He didn't remember for how long he have been beating them up. He stopped and took a moment to stare at his fist, blood smeared on his fingers, his brass knuckles are slightly bent after clenching too hard on it. He then turned into the Dollars punks. He almost managed completely to rearrange their faces.

 

_That..... Why did i have to think of it now...._

 

"Heiwajima....."

 

A voice full of fear slowly called him from behind, he dropped them and stood up. 

 

"I asked if they have seen you, and then they suddenly attacked me out of nowhere......" He turned around, and approached the ravenette before showing his fist "Do you have anything to explain?"

 

His gazes enough made Toudaimoto shiver

 

_His eyes....._

 

_I can't even read his feelings right now..._

 

_I feel like i'm being stared by a corpse._

 

".....I......" He looked down, can't exactly say anything. But even before he does, Ruby already pulled his hand along with its sleeve. Revealing the small bruises he had tried to hide the moment he had found Ruby. 

 

Ruby's gaze softened, somehow hoped that the mangaka's hands aren't badly injured..... especially his right hand. Noticing the change of his expression, of course Toudai was relieved.

 

"Anything hurt besides this?"

 

"Ummm....... My legs..... I guess?"

 

"Okay, let's go home. I don't want to get scolded if Hachimenroppi sees you look like a garbage like this."

 

The blond pulled Toudai's arm gently, but he stopped as he felt the ravenette barely moved. He turned around, seeing him still glancing him in fear and asked "Aren't you upset with me?" 

 

Ruby went silent then sighed

 

"We're going to need some rules if we're going to be stuck with each other for quite long time." He slowly let go of the ravenette's arm. In that same exact moment, he can feel surge of pain on his cheeks. It came from a fist thrown into his face. It does hurt, but he didn't feel that it would be less hurting than how it was when the blond was busy punching the Dollars punks into pulp.

 

_Did he take off his brass knuckles?_

 

He fell on the ground, one hand holding his cheek. He feel glad none of his tooth or his skull bones were damaged

 

"........."

 

"That's for running around and leaving me at the office."

 

 _His way of asking an apology is way a bit too extreme...._ The mangaka thought before sighing

 

"......I'm sorry." He looked away, before Ruby crouched besides him. Pulling his arm to help him stand "Look, i don't want to be your babysitter with all those controlling stuffs at all... But i know that Hachimenroppi asked me to take care of you because he cares." He didn't stop there, he pulled Toudai's collar towards him without too much force "Don't be an asshole, do you understand?"

 

Again, the mangaka tried to avoid his gazes while murmuring "He doesn't." His voice is quiet enough not to be heard by Ruby

 

_He doesn't care..... He doesn't._

 

".....So, where have you been?" Ruby finally asked a different matter, he realized that talking about the eldest Orihara made the ravenette felt slightly uncomfortable

 

Toudaimoto's melancholic emotions turned into a mischievous one, "A lot of interesting things happened-- ah, and i met some cool guys back there, we became friends!"

 

"I see....." He answered nonchalantly

 

"Do you want to know, Heiwajima?"

 

"No."

 

His face went closer, while putting on a huge grin "I know you want!"

 

"Shut up...." Ruby's brows twitched slightly

 

"I appreciate your curiosity but sometimes there's some stuff that should be left unknown in life~" 

 

"I said i don't want to know--"

 

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"Tch--You don't want to get your storyboard back? You need it later, right?"

 

"Masaomi-kun will probably send it to me tomorrow, don't worry about it."

 

"Oh...."

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Silence have been filling the air after the mangaka's countless blabbering towards the hitman, Ruby have been counting numbers in his head to prevent his temper from rising, if he accidentally hit him again..... Something might really broke from his face. Toudaimoto, still clinging on Ruby for his support to stand. Glances at the blond with a smile "Say, Heiwajima....."

 

"Hm?" He barely looked when his name was called, but Toudai continues "I'm sorry for today...... But it was fun." His smile goes wider "I never have this much fun in my entire life!" When he finally saw his current expression, Ruby froze.  _All of that, you called that having fun?_ He won't lie that sometimes he would say the same thing in wrong situation as well. But looking at his smile, after all that happened.

 

If the mangaka was a girl, he might call it cute.

But with this guy, he will call it dumb instead.

 

"If you do weird things again without me, you're going to face the consequences." Ruby stated as he averts his gaze from the ravenette, while the other just chuckled as he reply...

 

"Roger that~"

 

* * *

It's 11PM when he checked his watch, what a day....

 

"Man, that guy is really troublesome." He murmured as he exited the Ikebukuro train station, brushing his messy hair wrapped with bandage after the fight he had today. 

 

He just really wanted to go home at his own apartment, but some of his stuff was still left at his family's house so he better pack up before bad things happen. And he hated the bandage on his head, it's not that he would look weak if he wears it, but Toudaimoto have unconsciously doodled on it with colored markers. He felt like an idiot now, he really want to take this thing off before anyone sees it and laughs like a madman.

 

But somehow he's glad that the mangaka have a great day, even when they arrived at home. Toudaimoto wouldn't stop talking about everything that happened while Ruby treats his bruises with a chinese ointment, how he tried to interview several punks from Dollars until he gets saved by a bunch of teens from Raira.

 

Well, day one ended not too bad. He can only hope that the ravenette would defend him if his employer asks if anything went wrong today. A warm bath would be nice after all this ruckus, he don't want to walk around wearing a bandage on his head..... Not that he would look like a weakling, Toudai unconsciously doodled on it with colored markers after he put it on. He finally arrived at Heiwajima's residence, he can see his bike still parked on the front yard, and he also tries to remember what did he left here-- "Hm?"

 

 _The lights are on, that's unusual.... No one should be home at this kind of hour. Is Tsukishima still awake?_ He tried to open the door using his keys, but no... The doors are already unlocked, maybe Delic or that one butler guy just came back from work. But just in case, he doesn't want anyone to know that he's home. He gently walked on the wooden floor, trying to reach the stairs through the hallways.

 

"Ruby?"

 

He didn't realise that he just let himself be seen from the living room, he froze as soon as he heard a voice coming from there. He knew exactly that he shouldn't have gone home in the first place, bad things just going to happen.

 

_Fuck, i have to go...._

 

He was about to dash to the stairs, but his eyes went to someone who just went out from the room.

Ruby's eyes widens, he expected at least Tsukishima or Delic would be the only ones at home.

 

But no, his expectations were betrayed by appearance of a blond with blue eyes. That innocent look that Ruby hates so much.

 

"Tsugaru...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a certain fan comic, i made Ruby to have some problems remembering someone's name or characteristics. As you can see in this chapter, Shitsuo and Toudai are the main victims. I really felt bad for Shitsuo though since he's right older next to Ruby. And about Aoba, interesting things might happen in the future between him and Toudai~
> 
> This chapter might have quite amount of plot holes, but i do plan to fill it in future chapters. Sorry if this chapter is pretty confusing to you guys, but thank you for reading. As usual, please do tell me if there's any grammar mistakes etc.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	5. Dinner Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby stays on Toudaimoto's house as he's doing his new manga project. For once nothing crazy is happening, maybe....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad News: I'm less associated myself in Durarara contents now despite how much I want to stay in this fandom  
> Good News: I'm not abandoning this thing at all costs, have your trust in me...... Please.
> 
> Happy reading!

Alarm clock buzzes off, but oddly.... There were no complaints for the first thing in the morning. In fact, the ravenette who was supposed to answer 'five minutes' is nowhere to be seen on his bedroom.

 

The electric kettle and toaster in the kitchen is already on, Hikari the white feline is already busy chewing her breakfast. The TV is also on, featuring the shooting at a certain place in Ikebukuro that was still a recent news. Then there's Toudaimoto who just exited the bathroom...

 

"Man, I never woke up this early." He murmured, drying his hair with a towel and then quickly takes out some bread from the toaster and poured his coffee. Since he was complimented like crazy by Aoba and his gang, he felt like his favorite manga from the eighties finally got an anime adaptation after more than twenty years of waiting.

 

He heard sounds of rattling keys on the door, he doesn't have to be worry since he knows he gave certain someone a spare key to enter his house rather than keep waiting outside like a puppy. He saw the blond coming from the hallway and was about to greet him "Ah, Heiwajima--"

 

"......"

 

His hair looks really messy, a part of his blazer is sliding down and hanging on his elbow, his tie was undone, eye bags are also shown as if he hadn't sleep for the whole night. "Did you got beaten up by gangs? Did you got kidnapped-- Did you?--" Toudaimoto quickly stopped as his question became more crazier by seconds "Anyway, you look wrecked."

 

"Yeah, I am." He casually answered before he takes off his shoes, Toudaimoto is clearly confused on how he should help his bodyguard "Uhh, do you need something? Should i make you some coffee?" He asked, but the blond only raised his hand and points to the ceiling "Bed." He murmured before he went to the hallway again to reach the stairs. His kitten which have finished its meal goes to follow the blond, leaving the ravenette alone on the living room.

 

 _Huh, weird.... But still, I need to help him somehow._ Looking at the blond's appearance reminded him of himself when he has to reach deadline for his short comics on a certain magazine. He barely had eaten anything and stayed at his room most of the time in a week with only coffee and his feline as stress relief......  _Oh wait, talking about food, looks like he doesn't seems to have breakfast yet._

 

_Alright, here goes nothing._

 

He took another two pieces of bread from his kitchen and turns on his toaster again.

 

"By the way...."

"I didn't said he can sleep on my bed, did I?"

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Looks like he didn't see it._

 

As soon as Ruby arrives on the mangaka's bedroom, he removed his hand from his cheek which covers a mark of a hand being slapped on his face "That bitch surely did me hard." He murmured before throwing himself onto the bed and closes his eyes. The white feline also jumps into the bed and lies beside him.

* * *

 

"Tsugaru..."

 

He was horrified when he sees the face of the eldest of his brothers, the one he most least expect to be in the house at this kind of hours. The face he sees everywhere he watches a japanese culture shows..... the moment that made him hate watching TVs. "Oh dear, you're finally home at once.... Did you just arrived or you have been here for days? I wish everyone else is here, let's have dinner together!" The oldest Heiwajima smiled, as his hands goes to hold Ruby's shoulders. He forcefully pulled himself away from the oldest's embrace, his eyes were full of fear and horror. He can see his hands in front of him shivering. Tsugaru can't help but worry,

 

"Ruby?"

 

"Shut up.... I'll leave as soon as I got my stuffs." He walks past him and runs upstairs, he went to his room and quickly picks up his stuffs.

 

Anger now replaces fear on his face, he clenched his fist and grit his teeth hard every time the enka singer's face comes into his mind.

 

_Why, why now of all times?_

_Why he has to show up now of all times?!_

 

"....Tch." As soon as he got out after checking if there's anything else he should bring, he goes downstairs only to see Tsugaru waiting on the house entrance. He avoids from making any eye contact with the other blond and walks straight outside.

 

He almost stopped when he heard Tsugaru said something when he passes him. He can clearly hear the disappointment on his voice

 

"You really love acting like a rebel, aren't you? I'm so disappointed."

 

__There it is....._ _

__The word that he hates so much_ _

 

DISAPPOINTED

 

"You should be glad that fucking rebel is leaving this household."

 

He slammed the door shut.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"Alright, i'm out.... Where should I go?"

 

He was walking around near Sunshine, sitting on his bike he parked on the side of the road. Looks like he have to rent hotel rooms.... Oh, his phone is ringing.

 

Seeing the caller's name, he had an idea that he wouldn't have any need to stay at a hotel for the time.

 

"Ruby-chan! How's babysitting job?"

"Yo, Kanra.... Can I stay for the night at yours?"

 

"Eh? What's with this suddenly? Not that I mind it since it's been a long time since last you slept over my place!!" Ruby quickly continued his sentence as the female voice barely finished talking "Also, get some booze."

 

And basically here he is, a certain apartment building belonged to one of his acquaintances. He knocked a door with a number 138 on it, then before he knows it.... A girl glomps on him right as soon as the door opens. "Ruby!! It's nice to see you!!" A girl with long black hair and fur trimmed coat covering black shorts and white shirt underneath looks at the blond with a grin "It's nice to have someone come in after a long day of hard work!" Ruby casually pushes the female ravenette off from him and sat himself on a couch "How's modelling?" 

 

"I got three photo sessions to do in 3 different places in a day, how tired would you think I am?" She said as she takes out a few cans of beer from the fridge and places it on the table, the blond only rolls his eyes at her answer "Right." 

 

"Anyway...." Kanra sits beside him, leaning on his shoulders as she opens one can for herself "Is there something to explain why you looked like shit today?" Her index finger goes to poke his cheeks, Ruby remained undisturbed as his attention was completely taken by the TV in front of them. "Tsugaru?" She guessed, in the same time....  _Speak of the devil,_ he saw him again in a TV show. Being interviewed by the press about his upcoming appearance in Psychedelic Dream's Hanami Festival Concert. Oh yeah, he's also invited didn't he.... He remembered Delic calling him that he got extra tickets for his concert few days ago.

 

"Tch...." He clenches his hand on the remote, then uses the other free hand to get his own beer "See, I told you that you can just move in right?" Kanra muttered, taking a sip of her own drink "I don't want.... You can got yourself involved with my job, you know?"

 

"Not that I mind, since I'm already helping you gather information about some of your targets for a while now." She flatly says "I won't even mind if you propose to me now, actually--" "Kanra."

 

"Ah, I'll take a bath for a bit, do you mind? Just stay here for the mean time, kay?" She left the couch before going upstairs, the blond only nodded as he browses through the channel "Hn." 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

He wasn't really a strong drinker, in five sips he already starts murmuring how Tsugaru looked weird on TV and commenting that Kanra looks fat on the model magazines he found on the living room. Not to mention he was really sleepy.

 

_Uhh, I'll guess I should borrow her bed for a bit...._

 

He went upstairs, holding tight on the stair's railing since he can't really walk straight. When he arrived to the said bedroom, he pushed the door gently

 

"Hm?"

 

It doesn't open

 

Without thinking, he pushes slightly harder.... Note that 'slightly harder' by Ruby or any of his siblings is not in normal standards.

 

The door opens.... or actually falls off, and there's Kanra barely dressed.... She's just about to wear her black bra to match her black panties.

 

"Ah...."

"...........Huh..."

 

Ruby only stares her flatly, but the ravenette quickly covered her upper body with a towel.

 

And last thing he remembered, he got a hard slap on his face as he was getting kicked out of the apartment.   

* * *

And that's how he ended up here, he spent most of his time at a bar drinking again. And then at five in the morning he suddenly remembers that he has spare keys given by Toudaimoto. He almost finally fell asleep before he heard his phone ringing inside of his pockets.

 

It's Kanra.

 

"RUBY-CHAN!! I'M REALLY SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!"

 

"Uhh..... Yeah.... I'm drunk anyway so it's fine....."

 

"You're still coming back here, right?!"

 

"No."

 

"Why?!"

 

"You're definitely want me there to fix your door, right? Not doing it, bye." He said before he hung up and threw his phone away.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

"Your girlfriend?"

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"Uh, nah... More like fuck bud----" He quickly gets up on the bed as he was surprised to see Toudaimoto standing by the door, hugging Hikari tight.  _SINCE WHEN THAT GUY IS THERE?!_ He thought, panicking that he can sneak up without the hitman noticing.  _NINJA? HE DIDN'T WATCHED TOO MUCH NARUTO TO THE POINT HE REALLY WALKED ON WATER DIDN'T HE??_

 

Meanwhile Toudaimoto was dumbfounded to see Ruby with that reaction coming from nowhere "So.... I made you breakfast......" The blond then notices the tray of french toast with bacon and sunny side up egg on it, and also a cup of coffee.

 

"Oh...."

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

But Ruby quickly frowned

 

"At least fucking knock, will you?"

 

Toudaimoto pouted

 

"Well, I never said you can use my bedroom, didn't I?"

* * *

 

After having breakfast and got kicked out for the second time, now he is staying on the living room. The white cat is still sticking with him, the bedroom is now fully occupied by the mangaka doing his 'work' and a pile of papers and splatters of ink.... Ughh, he can't imagine how the room could be cleaned after all that stuff.

 

He clearly wanted to avoid the TV, and he already read this today's newspapers. There's nothing much he can do....

 

Or....

 

The blond's burgundy orbs stares at a bookshelf not far from the TV.

 

That's right, there should be more of his 'completed' manga.... right? He goes up, the feline was lying on his head comfortably as if it's not afraid of falling off anytime soon. His fingers brushed through the books contained inside, looking for a certain author name on the books inside. "Toudaimoto Kurashi..... Toudaimoto Kurashi.... Toudaimoto--Hm." It was unknown why Ruby wanted to read more of the mangaka's books, he just can't forget the feeling of awe he had when the first time he read the ravenette's storyboard submitted to editor Kida Masaomi. 

 

Found it, there's literally a row with his name printed on it.

 

He found a few comic strips made by him in a few volumes of Ikebukuro Jump Magazine, a few doujinshi he somehow found behind the bookshelf (we all know why it was hidden there). So far, the story has been interesting.... But after more and more manga he have read, he can see there's a decrease in the story line. Or rather, he couldn't find the meaning behind all story the mangaka put his sweat and mind into.

 

What was going on?

 

Now he really get what Masaomi meant back then, some of the plots seemed forcing along with unnecessary plot twists and some other stuffs he can only comprehend as a reader. Something is bugging the mangaka's mind, he can't tell what kind of stuff it is. But knowing the way the red white Orihara acted these few days seems bizarre enough for him to see if there's actually a real problem with that happy go lucky person.

 

He was about to put back the manga he had read to its original place, but one of his fingers bumped into one of the books on the top of the shelf and made it fell down. It seems to be another of Toudaimoto's manga. He can tell from the spine and the edge of the book that it was made quite long time and it doesn't have a publication office name on it.... Which means he clearly didn't made this for commercial profit.

 

But then he sees the title. 

 

"........" Ruby's eyes widened, before he quickly picks it up and takes a look at it. 

* * *

 

Toudaimoto didn't realize it was already 8 PM when he decides to stop drawing for the day. He went downstairs, checking if the blond hitman have gone somewhere else yet or not?  _Maybe I should make some dinner for him.... Not that I can really cook...._

 

The light was still on, but he can clearly see the blond busy reading a book on the living room. He decides to peek in from the hallway, the blond shifts a bit and then he sees the contents of whatever he's reading and---  _wait..... Is that?_

 

"Going somewhere?"

 

The blond suddenly turns his head to face the ravenette.

 

"Eh?"  _How long did he realizes that I'm here?_ The mangaka flinches, before he quickly stands straight to not look suspicious

 

"Uh, you know.... Dinner? I was thinking of ordering something.... Maybe you want--"

 

Ruby quickly stood up, closing his book and then walks towards the kitchen "I felt bad when I checked your fridge, so.... I went shopping at noon." Toudai blushes,  _Why did he--_ "You want something to eat? I'll make something if you don't mind waiting a bit."

 

"You can cook?"

"Exactly my question for you but with "can't"...... What kind of madman lives alone with only coffee and french toast?"

 

Toudai pouted at the blond as he goes upstairs "Well, I expect some good food-- Like, real food from you!" He shouted.

 

Ruby pulled his sleeves as he saw the ravenette leaving

 

"You're underestimating me, Orihara...."

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"No way."

 

Toudaimoto gazes at the food served on the table, this looked no different than an izakaya food Psyche was sending pictures of a few weeks ago. There's edamame, karaage, unagi, gyoza, even sashimi, and other delicious Japanese food that he usually sees on TV-- wait, there's even beer on the table!! His mouth is drooling, but he quickly shakes his head repeatedly as he thinks 'No, don't be fooled by how it looks like.... Psyche made an omelet before, it looks really cute but then inside was spicier than a few drops of Tabasco.'

 

"I thought you're more into coffee and convenience store food kind of person, Heiwajima.... This is pretty unexpected."

"I'm more prepared than you when it comes to living on your own stuffs, you better learn." 

 

"Oh really?"

"That porridge you ate at my house, I made it."

 

".........."

 

The ravenette sat down on the table, grabbing his chopsticks and a bowl of rice "We'll see...." He took a piece of karaage and bites it in half, his eyes quickly widen with a surprised hum audible from his lips. "This, this feels like it's on an equal level compared to Sakuraya's....." He quickly eat some rice and takes more of the food available on the table. Ruby was already eating ahead of him in silence, doesn't react much when he receives compliment on his cooking skills.

 

"Say, tell me a bit about your brothers."

Toudai, manages to reply despite his mouth filled with rice "Hm, why sho shuddent?"

 

"If you want to spent the whole dinner without any conversation, that's fine with me too." He says, before taking a piece of grilled eel on the table and blows the steam off from it.

Toudaimoto asked once again after he swallowed "No seriously, why?"

 

This time, no answer... The blond just continue eating his food while the mangaka was staring at him in complete confusion.  _Did he got possessed by something, I didn't remember him not being an anti-social before._  He thought, before he took more stuffs into his plate and exhales.

 

"You know this already, but Psyche's a total creep.... Hibiya's a 24/7 drama queen.... Sakuraya looks nice just as how he is, but sometimes he can unconsciously turn into a cold blooded creature on the universe.... And Hachi... He is a complete garbage but sometimes once within a year he will do something that is actually nice.... We actually used to watch anime together during childhood." 

 

"Hmm...." The blond only hummed at the whole explanation "I can already tell about you and that devil.... Hiring you a bodyguard after getting shot is actually hilarious." Toudai quickly slammed his chopsticks onto the table, pouting "He's hiring you because he thinks I'm an annoying flea sharing the same face with him, isn't that weird?--" "No."

 

The mangaka sighed "Well, your family seems normal.... I'm jealous...."

 

"Our strength is not something normal, Orihara...." The blond also sighed, but barely a millisecond later-- "SO NOT ONLY TSUKISHIMA-KUN?!" He literally slammed the table with his arms, his eyes were shining brightly... Ruby almost thought he put on some glittery lenses or something. "DOES EVERYONE IN YOUR FAMILY CAN LIFT A BIKE ON ONE HAND? OR MAYBE--"

 

"Orihara...."

 

"I'm sorry...."

 

He sat down, eating his food while shivering because the blond's tone when calling him is too intimidating. "But.... Does your brothers get along that well with mine? How come I never knew them in the first place?"  _That perverted partner of Psyche's is an exception though.... I actually regret knowing him._

 

"Now you're interested with mine?" He smirked, holding his chin with his palm. The mangaka furrowed his brows "Well, you asked mine... It's natural right?" The blond tried to look uninterested, but Toudai's eyes were clearly curious. "Well, Some of us are indeed unique--" He quickly stopped as he spotted the mangaka intensely listening.

 

"I guess I shouldn't tell."

"Why?! It would be the greatest reference I could get for my manga!!"

 

"Then what will you do for me if I say it?"

"......."

 

At that exact moment an interesting idea crosses the hitman's mind.

 

"Well, Orihara-san?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is not a boring chapter, it's been three months since last time I updated this. I really wanted to make more interactions between the pair since my mind was too occupied with incidents planned for this series. 
> 
> As usual thank you for reading, please don't hesitate to comment your thoughts and point out grammar mistakes and typos as it will motivate me to do better writings!


End file.
